


Break

by sunryder



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunryder/pseuds/sunryder
Summary: “You will invite my husband and I to dinner.”Ian’s automatic reaction was, “OK. Any particular reason why?”“You are going to fuck him.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is apparently what happens when I catch up on Shameless and Keira Marcos' "Ties That Bind" over the same break. 
> 
> As always, credit for dabbling in the BDSM universe goes to Keira and Xanthe.

Unlike pretty much everyone else in the office, Ian found Svetlana charming instead of terrifying. Don't misunderstand him, Ian knew that if the problems he presented to her ever outweighed his usefulness, then Svetlana would probably have him killed and buried someplace in South Side, but that was a ruthlessness that Ian could respect—he’d begged, borrowed, and blackmailed his way into his own company, after all. 

Somehow—and no one in Ian's HR department was quite sure how she’d managed it—Svetlana had turned her official job of double-checking the translations on documents into translating in actual meetings, into spying on all the shit that the translators from other companies had picked up and weren’t supposed to talk about, and then turning it over to Lip to use in their negotiations. There were at least four business deals that Ian knew about that had turned in their company's favor directly due to the information Svetlana had ferreted out. Ian had wanted to give her a raise in thanks for her deft corporate espionage, but both the company lawyers and Lip had warned him that acknowledging her efforts to influence other people to violate their confidentiality agreements was tricky legal ground. Ian had called her into his office and told her that, promising to see her compensated just as soon as the lawyers told him a way they could do that without them all getting sent to prison. (And Svetlana knew damn well that the old money bastards who made up their competition do their best to see the nouveau riche kids from the South Side sent to prison for something they themselves had done a hundred times before.)

So when Svetlana stormed right past Ian’s secretary and into his office, despite Ian telling the poor boy to keep everyone out so he could actually get some coding done, he wasn’t surprised. The door snapped shut behind her, locking out his secretary’s terrified face so she could demand, “You will invite my husband and I to dinner.” 

Ian’s automatic reaction was, “OK. Any particular reason why?”

“You are going to fuck him.”

Ian blinked, then double-clicked his save button, just in case. “Normally I'm fine with doing what you tell me, but this time I’m gonna need an explanation.”

“You know I am domme, da?”

“Da.”

“Your brother, with the weak jaw and the paranoia, he had me researched?”

Under normal circumstances Ian would say that anyone who interacted with the upper echelons of the company was subjected to a complete background check, but that wasn’t what she was talking about. 

Lip liked knowing who he could blackmail and what they could be blackmailed for. He found it comforting.

So despite how obviously careful Svetlana and her husband had been, the professional stalkers Lip employed had figured out pretty quick that despite what it said on their official paperwork, Svetlana wasn’t her husband’s sub. Ian had seen them interact for half a second at an office picnic, and nothing about them had pinged his radar. Svetlana had never seemed particularly subby, so Ian had figured that they kept their dominance and submission private, or they were just one of those couples that kept things mild all the time. (It didn’t really seem like Svetlana, but Ian knew better than to speculate about shit like that. Even when a part of him had thought it was a damn shame that her husband’s perfect ass had probably never had a cock in it. The pert little thing was really made for fucking.) 

While they’d never interacted with the Milkoviches before their billion dollar idea, Ian and Lip could guess about the kind of beating that had probably made Svetlana's husband pretend to be a dom. So when Lip’s researchers figured out the truth, they’d decided to pretend like they hadn’t.

"Of course he did. But your marriage isn't any of my business--"

"I want a divorce." 

"Do you want me to recommend a lawyer who can do it quietly? Because, no offense, but I'm pretty sure if you take the easy road about you being the dom instead of him that he's going to get beaten to death." And that ass really didn’t deserve to end up dead.

Ian didn't find Svetlana intimidating, but when she gave him that look like she was about to literally dissect him, he sort of understood. "You know Terry."

"I know of him. It's hard to live on the South Side and not know about the crazy bastard."

"Believe me, is worse that anything you have heard. I tried to sleep with Mikhail, even to domme him when Terry was in prison, but we are not good for each other. If I had been forever a whore then I would have no choice but to make things work, but now I have money, now I have people that I want to take to bed. I want a divorce, but I cannot get. Mikhail, he is my husband. He is the father of my son. And though he would curse and storm out of the house if he heard me say, he is my sub."

"I get that." From one dom to another, Ian understood that perfectly. "I don't really get why you'd want me to--"

"I have seen the subs that you take home. All of them are fragile little things that you charm into bed with smile and money. You fuck them soft and easy because you worry they will break beneath you. 

“Mikhail will not do this. He is meaner than alley cat. You will try to charm him like all the others, and he will tell you to fuck off. You will give him that pretty smile that makes all subs in accounting swoon and work long hours, and he will punch you in those pretty teeth. And when you buy him things, he will take them to your house and burn them on your front lawn for all the neighbors to see."

"You're not really making a convincing case for why I should fuck your husband into leaving your marriage, Svet."

"You will do this because he is short. Still muscle, because to exercise makes him feel manly and not like he wishes he could take it up the ass every night, but still, short. The perfect size for you to pick him up and fuck him against the wall in your office. You will do this because he bites his bottom lip when he is thinking, and Mikhail, he is always thinking. So his mouth, it always looks like someone has been fucking it, and no one would be able to tell the difference between his mouth before you had him on his knees and after. You will do this because he will fight you every step of the way, even when you are balls deep inside him he will still be trying to dom you, to tell you to go faster, harder, that he can take more than you are giving him and perhaps he should go and find someone who can give him if you are too weak to do it."

Ian slammed down hard on the possessive fury of someone else getting to touch that perfect ass. Ian hadn’t exchanged two words with the man, but Svetlana was a fucking artist with words. However, she did him the courtesy of keeping her smirk small. "You will do this because when you can break him, when you can make Mikhail drop into subspace and beg for your cock, you will be the first dom who has done so. He will be yours in a way that he has never belonged to anyone else."

"I'm not--" Ian cleared his throat of its hoarse arousal. "I'm not saying that I'll do any of that, Svetlana. I haven't even met him and I'm not going to take a sub off your hands just because you want to pick up someone else."

"Two people."

"What?" 

"Another dom and her sub. I want to make a thruple."

"Well, I'm happy for you. But I'm not just going to take your husband just because--"

"Mikhail is wonderfully, tight. Since Terry got out of prison he has not been to any clubs, and we had to get rid of the toys so Terry--"

"I don't care, Svetlana!" And that was a bold-faced lie and they both knew it. Svetlana was tripping every last one of Ian's white knight triggers and she’d damn well done it on purpose. “And I’m sure you’re not thinking at all about how nice it would be to file for child support after your sub gets collared by a billionaire.”

“Of course I am.” Svetlana looked at him like he was an idiot for thinking otherwise. “I will have my thruple in my bed, they will help raise my son, he will be loved, and when Terry breathes in our direction you will throw him in prison, and we will be safe.”

Ian was a grown ass man, so he didn’t drop his forehead to his desk and sigh. "I'll throw a party and you'll both get invited, but I'm not making any promises. That's the best I can do."

Svetlana gave him a tight nod and stiffly walked to the door. Ian wondered if she’d grown so accustomed to men bowing to her every whim that she’d expected Ian would demand she call her husband to get him there right now so Ian could fuck him. But no matter how tempting it sounded, Ian wasn't an idiot. 

Or maybe he was. "Wait." Svetlana turned on her three inch heels. "Even if your little plan doesn't work, I’ll hook you up with a lawyer who can get you your thruple and Mikhail out without getting murdered."

That offer surprised her. Or, maybe it surprised her. Ian never could quite tell with women he wasn't blood related to. "I think you will do this because you can belong to him too. Mikhail, he knows you are South Side. He will expect you to be South Side. There will be no horrified blushes when you want to fuck him in coatroom at office party. There will be no more gossip about how hard you like to fuck on the first date. You will like him, Ian."

With that Svetlana turned and left, and honestly, Ian was kind of hoping she was right.


End file.
